A Royal Knight Story! Dynasmon's Wet Wish!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: A Birthday story I did for a friend and an alternate Christmas Comedy story for you all. The Royal Knights return from a hard mission and must deal with a Natu that uses teleport and Dynasmon's concert. Oh dear...


**I was unable to finish off the Christmas Story for this year, so I'll make it up by putting this story up. **

**I done this for a friend of mine for her Birthday in September. She enjoyed it, so now it's your turn.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Digimon is created and owned by Bandai, Toei and Disney.**

**Pokemon is created and owned by Nintendo and The Pokemon Company.**

**Let's begin...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Dynasmon burst into the room, thrusting his fist into the air triumphantly. "**YES!!! ONCE AGAIN, WE'VE SAVED THE DIGITAL WORLD FROM HARM!!!**"

Leopardmon followed. "That's right, we have! BelialMyotismon may have stopped the Dragon Guardian Magnadramon and the Avian Guardian Phoenixmon, but we proved we're the strongest security force in the Digital World!"

"It was a good plan of his to distract us with the help of KingEtemon and PrinceMamemon, though," Magnamon added.

Kentarusmon sighed, rubbing his head. "It was one heck of a distraction, all right... We started off facing against PrinceMamemon and his army of beans that somehow produced wind..."

Dynasmon flinched. "Ugh, don't remind me... It took a while for all of us to get gas masks before we could go back and stop him."

"When you mean '_a_ _while_', do you mean about 12 hours because we didn't want to remove our helmets?" Craniamon asked.

Dynasmon nodded. "Yes, that too."

Crusadermon stepped forward. "Hold on... you're forgetting that by the time we left the base, Alphamon, Omnimon and Gallantmon were returning home, dragging PrinceMamemon by his cape."

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "That's right."

"Any reason why?" Leopardmon asked.

"They had air filters in their helmets," Craniamon said.

"They do?! Why didn't we?!" Dynasmon asked.

Craniamon sighed. "If you recall, those air filters are very expensive to install. I was able to buy ten of them a few weeks before Examon joined us."

Magnamon blinked. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Gallantmon took three for himself, Omnimon and Alphamon before heading off to meet the new guy!"

"While the rest were broken beyond repair because of him!" Leapordmon snapped, glaring at Dynasmon.

Dynasmon glanced behind him.

Kentarusmon glared at Dynasmon. "And thanks to you, we were left out of the action while we spent thirteen hours getting our masks on while our leaders and Gallantmon stopped PrinceMamemon themselves!"

"I don't know why you're putting the blame on Dynasmon, it's as much your fault as his," Crusadermon said. "Remember, Dynasmon rode on you and you made a jump before landing on the air filters."

Kentarusmon sweatdropped. "Can you prove that?"

UlforceVeedramon scratched his head. "Well, I do recall you were willing to let Dynasmon ride your back when he had a fishing rod dangling carrots in front of you..."

"**MOVING ON!**" Kentarusmon snapped.

Craniamon shook his head. "Alphamon, Omnimon and Gallantmon were back at the base when we first met PrinceMamemon. While we were trying to put the gas masks on, they went off to stop the vile royal bean."

"But it took them thirteen hours to capture him," Magnamon noted. "Why's that?"

"Because PrinceMamemon is a very fast runner," Crusadermon explained. "But Examon managed to catch him finally."

Craniamon rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes... Examon left early because he was able to put his mask on easily, since he doesn't wear a helmet."

Crusadermon nodded. "Exactly..."

"Nor did he wear armor, though I'll bet he wished he had after PrinceMamemon crashed into him," Dynasmon added. "Still, Examon was up and about eventually."

Magnamon coughed. "Two months later..."

"It was then that KingEtemon struck and hosted his new show, the _KingEtemon Three-Hour Show_!" Kentarusmon said. "We would have ignored it, but all the Digimon in our area wanted him off the air because he was taking time away from other important shows like _Pokemon_ and _Power Rangers_."

"And _Digimon_," Leopardmon added with a snicker.

Magnamon sighed. "If KingEtemon had taken over shows like _Big Brother_ and the _X-Factor_, we would be able to relax..."

"**HEY! I LIKE THE X-FACTOR! IT'S MUSIC TO MY EARS!**" Dynasmon bellowed through a megaphone.

Magnamon squeaked as he fell to the ground while Kentarusmon clutched his ears. "You gave us a good reason not to bother."

"Well, we had to stop him, especially when KingEtemon told us that he and PrinceMamemon were working for BelialMyotismon and they were trying to distract us from stopping him from taking over the Digital World," Crusadermon added.

Craniamon sighed. "Actually, he was talking to himself off-air. We just happened to arrive and overhear him at exactly the right moment."

"Which explains why he looked so shocked when we told him we'd be stopping BelialMyotismon..." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I can't remember if we had an epic battle against KingEtemon or not," Magnamon said.

UlforceVeedramon shrugged. "We didn't..."

"Alphamon just brought out his War Dragon Sword, whacked it on KingEtemon's head, and knocked him out." Leopardmon said.

Kentarusmon nodded. "And after we tied him up, we went off to fight BelialMyotismon. However, by the time we found him he'd already defeated Phoenixmon and Magnadramon."

"Oh yeah, I'm still wondering how BelialMyotismon was able to hang their bodies in the air with rope and wire without attaching them to anything," Dynasmon said.

Magnamon sweatdropped. "They weren't dead or hanging from something, they were floating. BelialMyotismon beat them by placing their minds under his Mental Illusion attack."

"They looked oddly happy for some reason," Crusadermon said. "I wonder what they were dreaming of..."

Leopardmon sweatdropped. "I don't want to find out!"

"Anyway, we stopped BelialMyotismon and saved the Digital World!" Dynasmon said. "Although, Magnadramon and could have been a bit more grateful. Do you suppose they were annoyed that they were free from their dreams?"

Craniamon shook his head. "No, I think they were annoyed because they were in their trance for **TWO MONTHS**!"

"Yes, that's it!" Dynasmon said. "He was out cold for two months because of KingEtemon's singing before he left... That guy just came round when we arrived."

Magnamon sighed. "Threat to the Digital World, my ass..." He blinked. "Hold on, didn't BelialMyotismon try that mental attack on us?"

Leopardmon nodded. "Yes, he did. However, all of us withstood his attack."

"Why's that?" Dynasmon asked. "How did we resist his mind trick ability?"

Leopardmon chuckled. "Simple... For someone to succumb to a mental hypnosis attack, you need a mind to begin with."

Craniamon sighed. "Nothing we do here could possibly be considered...sane."

"And considering that we're nearly insane, we can resist just about **ANY **mind games anyone could throw at us!" Kentarusmon added.

Dynasmon sat down. "So, we're doing a good job, huh?"

UlforceVeedramon streched his wings. "Well, I think Alphamon needs his head checked considering he's allowing you and Crusadermon to sing for us at a concert this afternoon."

"**HE'S DONE WHAT?!?**" Leopardmon, Magnamon, Kentarusmon and Craniamon yelled.

Crusadermon chuckled. "Indeed. Tonight, we're going to give you a show you'll never forget!"

"With you two singing, I'd prefer the opposite!" Leopardmon snapped.

Dynasmon raised an eyebrow. "Why are you horrified, Craniamon? You were there with UlforceVeedramon when Alphamon gave us permission."

Craniamon sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, so I was..."

Leopardmon, Kentarusmon and Magnamon facefaulted.

"Anyway, Alphamon is allowing Crusadermon and I to sing a few songs for this afternoon," Dynasmon said. "Under these conditions, however..."

Craniamon nodded. "Yes, they can only sing short songs that I pick in advance!"

"Can't you pick really short ones?" Magnamon asked.

Leopardmon nodded. "Yeah! They'll just go '_laaaa_' and then we can go have dinner."

Craniamon rolled his eyes. "I'm picking short songs with short lyrics."

"And how are you going to pick out songs?" Magnamon asked.

"You remember those song sheets that KingEtemon threw away because they weren't '_good_ _enough_' for him?" Craniamon asked. "I found and kept them because I thought it would be a shame to throw them away just because they didn't suit KingEtemon's taste."

Kentarusmon's left eye twitched. "Taste?! **KINGETEMON?!**"

Dynasmon shrugged. "Well, at least he didn't eat it."

Kentarusmon facefaulted.

"I'll go and get them right away," Craniamon said, turning to leave the room. He paused. "But first, I'd better check on Examon..."

Dynasmon blinked. "Oh? Examon isn't here?"

"If Examon was here, he would have said something before!" Leopardmon snapped. He paused. "Hold on, wasn't Examon with us when we came into this room?"

UlforceVeedramon nodded. "Yeah... in fact, he was in front of us before we came in and Dynasmon showed up."

Craniamon was kneeling on the floor. "Examon, are you okay?"

UlforceVeedramon sweatdropped. "Ah, nuts..."

"I'm fine, Craniamon..." Examon squeaked in pain, his back covered in footprints. "All I can say is, Dynasmon's **REALLY** heavy...how did you just notice me now?"

Craniamon rubbed his head sheepishly. "We were...occupied, and...I'm sorry, Examon, I can't think of any reasonable excuses. Why didn't you make any noise when we were walking over you or while we were talking?"

"I was unconscious..." Examon groaned. "Still... this isn't as bad as when PrinceMamemon crashed into me..."

Crusadermon nodded. "Yeah, it could be worse."

At that moment, Gallantmon walked in, carrying a cage covered by a cloth. "Those damn Numemon gave us the wrong mail again!"

He didn't notice that he was walking on Examon's back.

Examon cried out in pain. "**AHHHH!!!**"

"It just got worse..." Kentarusmon muttered.

Gallantmon blinked. "Examon, what are you doing down there?"

Craniamon picked up Examon. "We'll explain everything later, Gallantmon. Kentarusmon, come! Let's get him some medical attention!"

"Coming!" Kentarusmon called, chasing after Craniamon.

Gallantmon shook his head. "I've missed a lot, haven't I...?"

"Yo, Gallantmon!" Dynasmon called up. "What's in that cage?"

Gallantmon sighed. "Something for Lady Ophanimon..." He put the cage down and lifted the cloth to reveal...

"Natu Natu!"

"A Biyomon?!" Dynasmon gasped.

Gallantmon facefaulted.

Leopardmon chuckled. "Good one, Dynasmon!"

Dynasmon laughed as he high-fived Leopardmon. "You're welcome!"

"Dynasmon and Leopardmon getting along..." Crusadermon murmured in disbelief. "Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship?"

"To annoy me? I hope not!" Gallantmon snapped as he got back up.

UlforceVeedramon looked closely at the Natu hopping around the inside of the cage. "A Natu? What's a Natu doing here? Isn't Natu a Pokemon?"

Gallantmon sighed. "You've heard of the company, Plothole?"

"Moving on..." UlforceVeedramon muttered. He stared at the Natu. "So, this little guy was going to Lady Ophanimon, but wound up with us?"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes. Once I've rested up, I'll take him to Ophanimon where he belongs."

Magnamon joined UlforceVeedramon and stared at the small Pokemon. "Wow... he's so cute... I wonder what attacks he knows."

"Natu! Natu!" He vanished.

The Knights stared at the empty cage. Leopardmon coughed. "Well, Teleport, for starters."

Crusadermon examined the cage. "You would have thought that Plothole would create a Teleport-proof cage to prevent Natu from escaping..."

Gallantmon groaned. "I know, I know... What should I do?"

"Look, don't worry, Gallantmon!" Dynasmon said, waving his hand. "We'll find that little pest and knock him senseless!"

"We can't! Alphamon has ordered us not to harm non-Legendary Pokemon!" Magnamon pointed out.

Dynasmon blinked. "Non-Legendary? Then why are we allowed to harm Legendary Pokemon?"

"Three words!" Gallantmon said. "Groudon and Kyorge."

Dynasmon nodded. "Riiiight... Anyway, I'm sure he's nearby!" He turned around. "In fact, I can sense he's close!"

The other Knights just stared at Dynasmon's back...

"Natu! Natu!"

Care to guess why?

"See! He's near!" Dynasmon said.

Leopardmon snickered. "You can say that again..."

Dynasmon had no idea that Natu was hanging from his back, chirping, "Natu, Natu!"

Gallantmon crept towards Dynasmon, carefully extending his arm to try and grab the Natu. "Easy does it..."

"You know, now that I think about it, there's a wish I want to make before I sing this afternoon," Dynasmon said, still unaware of the Natu on his back and that Gallantmon was creeping up behind him.

"Almost... there..." Gallantmon grunted.

"I wish that I could make the songs I sing...**REAL!!!**" Dynasmon declared.

"Natu! Natu!" squawked the Natu, beginning to glow as if he were making Dynasmon's wish come true.

"**NOW!!!**" Gallantmon bellowed, thrusting his hand forward...

...into Dynasmon's back as Natu quickly teleported away...

"_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOA NELLLLLYMOOOON!!!**_" Dynasmon cried, crashing to the ground.

Crusadermon shrugged. "You missed..."

"Dynasmon, you okay down there?" Magnamon asked.

Dynasmon was lying on his chest, a confused look on his face. "Yeah... I just wonder if I made a very odd wish to fall down on my chest after I wished my wish about the songs I wanted to sing."

Leopardmon's right eye twitched. "What I wish for right now is for you to **ZIP IT!!!**"

"Sorry about that..." Gallantmon muttered, helping Dynasmon up. "Everyone, find that Natu!"

Crusadermon waved her hand. "Yes, yes, we will, don't you worry one bit. We'll find that Natu. And don't fret about about the songs, we have plenty of time left before it begins."

"When is your small concert starting?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"In 10 minutes..." Crusadermon replied.

Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon facefaulted.

Gallantmon sighed. "(**BEEP!**)"

"Natu! Natu!"

Much later, in the meeting room....

Alphamon sighed as he sat down at the table beside Omnimon. A grand piano was placed at the other side of the room. He turned his attention to Gallantmon. "So, you had no luck grabbing that Natu, hmm?"

Gallantmon shook his head. "No... it teleported off Dynasmon's back before the others could make a grab for it."

Omnimon chuckled. "I'm surprised that we Knights have just beaten three dangerous Digimon, and yet we couldn't find a small green bird..."

Alphamon nodded. "I agree. Too bad that Natu doesn't have a megaphone with him. If he did, Dynasmon could have sniffed him out right away!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Yes, and Dynasmon still had no clue that he had a small green bird chirping on his back! However, what worries me is that he made a wish!"

"A wish?! And that Natu made it come true?!" Alphamon gasped.

"Yes, but this wish is only dangerous towards Dynasmon himself," Gallantmon reasoned.

Alphamon and Omnimon glanced at each other in confusion. The Royal Knight leader looked back at the very popular Knight. "And what did Dynasmon wish for?"

At that moment, Crusadermon walked in and bowed while the other Knights followed. "My lords, welcome to a grand night of singing!"

Kentarusmon followed her, muttering, "You and Dynasmon haven't got much to sing for..."

"We know that! But as long as they keep it short, we're okay!" Leopardmon said.

Magnamon nodded. "Yeah! Craniamon made sure to choose the shortest songs those two could sing!"

"Without putting lives in danger?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

Examon blinked. "Since when does music put Digimon's lives in danger?"

"Ugh!" UlforceVeedramon groaned, shaking his head. "You really are a newbie..."

"Hey!" Examon snapped.

Craniamon came into the room, carrying some sheets of paper. "OK! Shall we begin?"

Dynasmon walked over to the grand piano and cracked his knuckles. "I'll go first!"

Craniamon sweatdropped and placed one of the sheets before Dynasmon. "Great..."

"You ready, sir?" Omnimon asked.

Alphamon nodded. "Yes. I'm sure it will be breathtaking."

"Or blow us away, **LITERALLY**!" Gallantmon muttered.

Dynasmon read the sheet. "OK..." He drummed his fingers on the keyboard. "This may sound silly, but hey! I'm going for it!" He started to play the music perfectly as he sang. "_When April Showers may come Your way! They bring the flowers that bloom in May! So if it's raining, have no regrets! Because it isn't raining rain you know. It's raining violets. And when..._"

(**_SPLASH!!!_**)

The Knights blinked as Dynasmon was suddenly soaked by water which fell from thin air. Magnamon turned around to not show everyone he was snickering.

Omnimon coughed. "Well, I'm guessing that's what he wished for."

"You think he'd wish for **THAT?!**" Gallantmon asked. He paused, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, he would..."

Dynasmon got up, throwing his song sheet on the floor. "Your turn..."

"Thank you!" Crusadermon said, sitting on the seat and glancing at her sheet. "Sounds sappy and silly, but..." She started to play. "_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are gray._" She got up and bowed.

"That's it?!" Gallantmon cried.

Craniamon shrugged. "Well, I had to make sure it was short..."

Dynasmon grabbed the next sheet. "Yeah, yeah... still, at least we're getting to sing, so we shouldn't complain about it."

"You sure you want to sing another song?" Examon asked.

Dynasmon waved his hand. "Don't fret, Examon. That was just a fluke. Lightning doesn't strike twice..."

Leopardmon snickered. "It does if you're standing beside an Electivire and holding a golf club..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dynasmon grumbled. He read the notes and started to play the song. "Ahem_... I'm..... **SINGING IN THE RAAAAAIN!!!!**_"

(_**SPLASH!!!**_)

Alphamon turned his head away to keep himself from laughing as a fuming Dynasmon stood up, dripping from another unknown wet attack. "_Pfft...!_"

"Dynasmon...?" UlforceVeedramon started.

"Don't!" Dynasmon snapped, scrunching his sheet up into a ball. "I'm not in the mood..."

Leopardmon nodded. "Yeah, he's a bit under the weather..."

Kentarusmon, Magnamon and Examon sputtered and snickered.

Crusadermon sat down with her sheet. "Ahem..." She started to play. "_Oh, keep your sunny side up! Up!_" She got up.

Gallantmon facefaulted. "**TOO SHORT!!!**"

Omnimon laughed.

"My turn!" Dynasmon declared, taking the next sheet and sitting down. "Oh, this is a song from that Disney film, _Bambi_."

"We all know that film very well..." Leopardmon muttered. He glared at Crusadermon. "I don't know why you watched it, but you have to be careful when you laugh!"

Crusadermon shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with laughter is there? I mean, most Disney films are supposed to have comedy scenes."

Leopardmon nodded. "True, but you're not supposed to laugh when Bambi's mother got shot!"

"Let's not forget her booing and hissing," Magnamon added. "She did that during _The Lion King_."

Examon blinked. "Towards Scar?"

Kentarusmon shook his head. "No, towards Simba and Nala during their love scene."

Crusadermon shrugged. "So what if I've made a few mistakes..."

Omnimon snorted. "A few?!"

"Nevertheless, it's my turn now!" Dynasmon declared. He started playing again. "_Drip, drip, drop, Little April Shower. Beating a tune as you fall all around. Drip, drip, drop, Little April Shower. What can compare with your beautiful sound. Beautiful sound. Beautiful sound. Drip, drop, drip, drop..._"

(_**SPLASH!!!**_)

Dynasmon fumed as he got soaked for the third time. UlforceVeedramon scratched his head. "Took its time, didn't it?"

"My turn!" Crusadermon chirped, sitting down at the piano and reading the next sheet. "Ah, this sounds good!" She started to play. "_Can you feel the sunshine? Doesn't it brighten up your day?_" She got up.

Gallantmon rubbed his eyes. "No... comment..."

Dynasmon walked over to Craniamon. "My turn?"

Craniamon nodded. "Yes, however... there's only one song left..."

Dynasmon took the last sheet. "Never mind... what's it called?"

"_Stormy Weather_," Craniamon replied. Leopardmon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon, Examon and Magnamon burst into laughter.

"Hey, Crusadermon! Would you like to sing in my place?" Dynasmon asked.

"Can I?" Crusadermon asked.

Dynasmon nodded, patting the sheet on the piano. "Sure, go ahead! I don't mind!"

Crusadermon sat down. "Why, thank you... all right, here I go!" She started playing. "_Don't know why, there's no sun up in the sky...._" And she trailed off. "Oh, I can't get the right words out..."

"Oh, fine, let me look at it..." Dynasmon said, walking over to help her.

"Uh oh..." UlforceVeedramon muttered.

Dynasmon was soon helping Crusadermon sing the right notes. "_Don't! Know! Why! There's no sun in the sky!_"

Crusadermon nodded, tapping on the ivory keys quickly. "Yes, yes..."

"_Don't know why there's no sun in the sky!_" Dynasmon continued. "_**STORMY WEATHER!!!**_"

(_**SPLASH!!!!!**_)

The other Knights burst into laughter while Crusadermon finished playing. "All done! Thank you, Dynasmon!"

"You're welcome..." Dynasmon muttered, spitting out water and walking away. "Don't... even mention it..."

Alphamon clapped his hands and laughed. "Very good, you lot! Very good!"

"Natu! Natu!" Chimed the green Pokemon, resting on Alphamon's shoulder.

Alphamon nodded. "You can say that again."

"Natu!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Not long, I know... but at least there's some Christmas comedy... even though it's not a Christmas story... **

**Anyway, after Christmas, I'll make a start on the third chapter of the Data Squad special story. I can't leave that alone, can I?**

**So, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**_SEE YA!!!!_**


End file.
